1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video call, and more particularly, to a video call method capable of seeing an enhanced face and an electronic device supporting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable terminal has dramatically grown in popularity in recent years, and currently tends to feature a touch screen, hardware and software capable of providing various contents, and a camera for photographing of an image. Users may photograph an image by using the camera, store and edit the photographed image, and transmit the photographed image to another terminal. However, conventional portable terminals suffer from a video call method that is difficult in viewing a face of another user.